Bishop
' ' Bishop 'is one of the most powerful members of the Armada. As "Kane's mad tinkerer", he is responsible for creating new and improved Clockworks, as well as special weaponry. It seems more than likely that he is one of the key figures of the 'Grand Design.' History Bishop is first seen in the Armada puppet show. It is clear that he is a part of Kane's inner court. Bishop isn't seen again until the player reaches Beachhead in Marleybone. It is there, in Bishop's workshop, that the player learns that Bishop is also a master strategist. He reveals his plan to destroy Marleybone without even breaking a sweat. His plan for the war against the Dogs is as follows- #Attack and destroy the Isle of Fetch. #With Rooke and his new front as back-up, the whole Armada navy destroys the Royal Navy in one fell swoop/ surprise attack. #With the Royal Navy destroyed, Beachhead's cannons will bombard Marleybone City into submission in a matter of days, leading to a checkmate. "On a more personal note", Bishop longs to see the end of the war so that he can return his focus to the Grand Design. ' ' Interestingly, Bishop states that the Armada is facing a potential issue- a mysterious figure is making clockwork birds and releasing them all over Valencia and Marleybone, inserting a coded message written in Aquilan Linear B in each bird. Unfortunately, the Armada lacks the translation codes necessary for solving this puzzle, so even Bishop is stumped. Following the puppet show, Bishop storms in with an entire squad of Armada troops. Recognizing the player all too quickly, he retreats, leaving his minions to fight for him. Later in the dungeon, the player faces Bishop head-on. He has guessed, correctly, that the player has come to demolish the Beachhead superweapon; sadly, he mocks the player's plan, stating that this station is the "pinnacle of Valencian artistry". Regardless, he has no plan of letting the player try anything, so- with a contingent of guards -he attacks the player. He fails the fight, fleeing, but his words ring true- the explosives the player brought along couldn't hope to damage the main gun of the Armada's weapon. Thankfully, Gracie Conrad finds a weakness in the weapon and the player goes to exploit it. In the core of Beachhead, the player meets Bishop again. He reluctantly commends the player's plan, noting they are more tech-savvy then first analyzed, but he refuses to let his genius be ruined. He attacks the player again... and gets his tin-plated butt handed to him for his efforts. Realizing his station is lost, he flees in disgrace, warning the player that they will meet again. Bishop's words prove correct again, as the player faces not one, but TWO Bishops in the final fight against Kane. It scarcely matters which is which; in the end, both end up broken when Kane is destroyed. Locations 'Marleybone - Central Core - Main Battery Marleybone - Central Core - Engineering Valencia - The Machine Docks - Machine Control Room Quest Appearances Mission Improbable Razing Kane Mechanics Abilities and Talents Abilities: Leech Talents: Retribution (Rank 2) Counterspell (Rank 2) Witch Hunter (Rank 2) Drops Hats: * Adeptus' Puggaree * Baden-Powell Topee * Bisquit Kepi * Defense Minister's Tarleton * Electromancer's Hat * Gravedigger's Gatsby * Hat of the Collar * Lord Sandhurst's Helm * Mesmerist's Turban * Rioter's Cap * Royal Geographer's Helm * Swami's Pagri * The Hat of Houndini * The Helm of the Valiant * Theoricus' Turban * Visor of the Hydrant * Zelator's Pagri Outfits: * Battle Angel's Array * Black Watch Uniform * Communard's Coat * Defense Minister's Tarleton * Defense Minister's Uniform * Dr. Livingston's Coat * Jack Ketch's Jacket * Lord Admiral's Kit * Lord Sandhurst's Kit * Mesmerist's Gear * Saucy Jack's Apron * Sky Lord's Uniform * Swami's Frock * The Arms of St. Fido * The Arms of the Valiant * The Robe of Houndini Boots: * Armada Heavy Boots * Black Watch Waders * Boots of the Collar * Communard's Clogs * Connaught Ranger Boots * Defense Minister's Boots * Dr. Livingstone's Wellies * Jack Ketch's Spats * Lord Sandhurst's Boots * Mesmerist's Sandals * Saucy Jack's Spats * Shoes of St. Fido * Sky Lord's Brogues * Swami's Slippers * The Boots of the Valiant * The Shoes of Houndini Accessories: * Technomage's Glasses Weapons: * Armada Captain's Halberd * Armada Fusileer's Igniculus * Armada Lieutenant's Intonor * Armada Pistol * Beefeater Halberd * Bishop's Gears of War * Brown Bess Musket * Cherub Set * Discarded Armada Pistols * +Doom Cultist's Kit * : Trivia * Bishop's mask resembles a Plague Doctor, a doctor that was trained in treating plague victims. * He is based on Grand Moff Tarkin of the Star Wars universe Category:Bosses Category:Armada Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:NPC Category:Enemies Category:Villians Category:Armada Elite